The present invention relates to X-ray tubes, to electron sources for X-ray tubes, and to X-ray imaging systems.
X-ray tubes include an electron source, which can be a thermionic emitter or a cold cathode source, some form of extraction device, such as a grid, which can be switched between an extracting potential and a blocking potential to control the extraction of electrons from the emitter, and an anode which produces the X-rays when impacted by the electrons. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,274,005 and 5,259,014.
With the increasing use of X-ray scanners, for example for medical and security purposes, it is becoming increasingly desirable to produce X-ray tubes which are relatively inexpensive and which have a long lifetime.